


Disney Magic

by Kateifer



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: 8/13 - Freeform, AkuRoku Day, Ficlet, Fluff, Inspired by Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7760815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateifer/pseuds/Kateifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xion drags her reluctant best friends with her to Disneyland.  Despite their reluctance, these two nerds manage to have a good time with their best friends.  In which Xion is the friend who always has her camera out to capture every moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disney Magic

“You see, I told you it’d be fun!” Xion’s beaming self-satisfaction drew an eye-roll from Roxas, and a laugh from Axel. 

After months of begging, bribing, guilt-tripping, and some more begging, Xion had finally dragged both of her friends to Disney World. Sure, both of them liked Disney enough, but neither of them had seemed too keen on going; citing excuses like crowds, long lines, expensive tickets and souvenirs, and being “too old” for it. Finally, Xion had enough and bought the tickets for them, and nagged them into taking time off from their respective jobs to join her. 

They were in right as the gates opened, Axel grumbling about needing more coffee and Roxas trailing behind them as he took in the sights (and avoided his boyfriend’s caffeine addiction that was threatening to boil over if it wasn’t satisfied). Once they really got going, however, all parties involved were having the time of their lives, indulging their inner children with ridiculous sweets, rides, and souvenir shopping. Xion had even convinced both boys to join her in getting a photo taken with Goofy, Donald, Alice, Belle, and even Mickey Mouse himself.

“Yeah, yeah, you were right,” Axel conceded first, “I have to admit, I see the hype now.”

“Try not to look so smug,” Roxas’ reply and feigned indifference (betrayed by a small smile) were met with Xion sticking her tongue out at him, and Axel snapping a quick picture of them on his phone for posterity (and not at all to annoy his candid-photo hating boyfriend).

“So, any other rides or shops you guys want to hit up before we call it a day?” Axel asked as his pocketed his phone again. 

It had been a solid eight hours that the trio had been at it, and they all needed to (begrudgingly) return to reality and their various responsibilities as “responsible” adults.

“We should all get a picture in front of the castle before we go!” Xion interrupted Roxas who had been about to say ‘no’. The three of them were quite a photogenic sight, especially Xion in her DisneyBound Snow White getup (although the bow had been replaced quite early on by a Pluto hat). Xion wanted a photo to immortalize the day she dragged her favourite nerds to her favourite place on Earth.

“Wait here! I’m going to find a staff member to take our picture!”

Before anyone could object, Xion was out of earshot and pulling her camera out of her purse. Axel couldn’t help but laugh at her, and Roxas nudged Axel in the ribs with his elbow.

“You have no room to laugh, have you seen what you’re wearing?” Roxas waved his hand in Axel’s direction, covering everything from the Minnie Mouse ears on his head to the Stitch Tsum Tsum tucked under his arm (a gift for Roxas, sure, but the point remained).

“Have you seen what _you’re_ wearing, Rox?” Axel referred to Roxas’ head to toe Mickey Mouse merchandise, “You look like a spokesperson for cartoon rodents!”

“At least I don’t look like some tacky tourist,” Roxas’ rebuttal brought on Axel shoving the Stitch plush at Roxas and pretending to be hurt, although he was laying it on a little too thick, as always.

“Make fun of your boyfriend and you lose the excess item carrying privileges,” Axel huffed, turning his back on Roxas. Roxas rolled his eyes, then reached a hand out to gently grab at Axel’s arm, coaxing him to turn around.

“Okay, maybe you don’t look that tacky,” Roxas admitted, once Axel started turning to look at him, “Especially since you bought those ears just to let people know that you’re my wife.” Axel laughed at the last part, and once Roxas let go of his arm, he wrapped his arms around Roxas’ waist.

“Well, I had to do something to let everyone know that we’re together,” Axel smirked, “How else would they know I’m lucky enough to have such a hot boyfriend?”

“You sap,” Roxas’ attempt at shaming him was undercut by the fact that he pulled his giraffe of a boyfriend down into a kiss, his free hand holding the back of Axel’s neck. As always, the two got so distracted by each other that they didn’t notice what was going on around them. Namely, Xion returning to find them, and taking a quick picture of the boys kissing in front of the Disney Castle (she couldn’t have asked for a better shot, really). She then passed her camera over to the Disney employee, before clearing her throat just as Axel’s hand started slowly wandering suspiciously downwards.

“Two things; first, there are innocents present, so control yourselves,” Roxas and Axel parted as soon as they heard her voice, “Secondly, stop kissing so we can get our picture together, already!” She rushed over to them, arranging the boys on either side of her and posing once with an arm around each of them for a more composed photo (before prompting a second photo of them in a Charlies Angels pose, because why not?)

Every single photo taken on that trip became the center spread for the scrapbook Xion ended up making of their adventures together. While all of them had the pictures, Xion was more adamant about ensuring that not a single moment was forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a ficlet I wrote inspired by a piece of fanart drawn by my favourite Kingdom Hearts fanartist, Nijuukoo. The link to the fanart is below!
> 
> http://nijuukoo.tumblr.com/post/144897222517/seashellkittyatsunset-said-i-need-some-love-in


End file.
